


Jacket

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ignis works late.
Relationships: Regis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Jacket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressOfLions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for MistressofLions’ “Regis wrapping Ignis up in either his cape/jacket and Iggy just loving being surrounded by his alphas scent” request on [my dreamwidth](https://yeaka.dreamwidth.org/1190.html).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s late, and he knows it. He can feel the slight chill in the air, though the Citadel’s walls are thick and his windows closed—but he can see the stars through the barrier beyond them. The bright lights in Ignis’ office compensate for the fallen sun. He continues poring over the council reports stacked high on his desk, because a little thing like debilitating exhaustion could never stop Ignis from his duty. It doesn’t matter if he’s one lingering blink away from passing out—he has work to do. He intends to do it. Even if it means staying up all night for the remainder of the week.

The door to his office creeks open, and Ignis glances up, fully prepared to tell the janitor to leave the lights on for him again. Instead, he’s met with King Regis. Ignis has to fight the urge to bow, because Regis has told him he really must stop doing that over simple office visits. It still feels like he should. Regis is very much a _king_ even outside of his throne room. He’d carry that impressive presence even if he weren’t wearing his best grey suit complete with his royal cape. He strolls towards Ignis’ desk, and everything in Ignis’ body screams to drop to the floor at this grand alpha’s feet. 

He greets, “My king,” as Regis completely bypasses the chair before his desk, instead walking around it. Ignis swallows at the approach of such strong, study pheromones. 

Regis fondly chuckles, “My Ignis.” It’s only a simple echo of Ignis’ wording, but it sends a shiver through Ignis’ body nonetheless. Regis stops right next to him, and Ignis finds his gaze averted, because he can’t bring himself to meet such a handsome, thrilling alpha’s eyes. Regis muses, “I’d thought you might still be working. I could smell distressed omega from the hall.”

Ignis actually winces. He mutters, “My apologizes, Your Majesty. I... will attempt to contain my scent...”

There’s a faint rustle of fabric. Ignis glances up to find Regis stripping out of his cloak. He drapes it instead over Ignis’ shoulders, and Ignis blushes hot for the honour of it. His hands automatically rise to the exquisite material—he tugs it around himself without even thinking. It swamps him in the rich, earthy scent of his king, and the warm comfort of an alpha he so thoroughly respects. It eases him tremendously—the tension ebbs away as he releases a quiet sigh. Regis even drops a hand to gently rub Ignis’ back—Ignis almost whimpers. It’s too many good things at once.

“Though I am grateful for it, you work much too hard,” Regis murmurs. Even his voice is perfection, rippling through Ignis’ veins and making his vision hazy. He serves such a _wondrous_ alpha. “I think you should retire for the night.”

Ignis faintly nods. He has no choice. He must obey his king, couldn’t resist if he wanted to. He buries his nose in his shoulder, inhaling everything the cape has to offer. It’s absolutely scintillating. 

Regis chuckles, “Come now.” 

Ignis rises from his seat and follows his king out, his frantic work ethic finally soothed.


End file.
